The New Chaotic Equestria
by nekoa04
Summary: The newer and more Chaotic Equestria image what could of happened if Discord defeat Princess Celestia as well as the mane 6 well let's just say let Chaos rain around here in hopes to find new hero seeing that our heros are dead sadly


Scene 1 Ponyville The mane 6 sit in the library with Spike the dragon taking about the next upcoming Gala when a suddenly there is a soft knock on the door Twilight gets up and answers the door to find a young maroon Pegasus mare on her flank lays a feather pen and ink container Twilight: hello there who are you if you don t mind me asking Pinkie: are new to Ponyville? I never seen you before I must throw you a party ?: bows hello my name is Moon Dust The young mare was cut off as Fluttershy hugs the mare Fluttershy: oh my it s good to see you again Moon did you just fly in from Cloudsdale today?  
Moon: Yes I did it s nice to see you again as well I hope I m not interrupting some..  
Again the mare was cut off again by Rarity Rarity: it s quite alright dear any friend of Fluttershy is a friend of ours as well Rainbow Dash: swoops in hey there Moon she smiles widely Moon: hey Rainbow Soon the mare was surrounded by the mane 6 except Pinkie Pie she pulled out her party cannon as blast it once Pinkie: we need a party so we can all meet Fluttershy s and Rainbow s friend Music plays loudly as they all dance little did they know they were being watched but a certain somepony ~The Next Day~ Spike wakes up and breathes out a letter sent by Princess Celestia the Twilight picks up the letter using her magic and reads out loud Twilight: ~Dear my most faithful student I need you in Canterlot at once I fear there may be a big problem arising I need you and your friends to come at once sincerely your mentor~ Spike you need to start packing up the elements we may need them Spike: what s going on Twilight?  
Twilight: there s trouble and the princess needs our help Twilight gathers her things as Spike fetches the elements then meets up with the other 5 at the train station Applejack: we ran over here as fast as we could what s going on sugar cube Twilight: I don t know but the Princess needs us and we will help her any way we can The train arrived and the all hoped on to go to Canterlot Scene 2 Canterlot The main six ride the train to the castle inside the train they wonder about why Princess Celestia has summoned them this time around.  
Pinkie Pie: oh I hope it s a party Rainbow: why would the princess throw a party Pinkie isn t that your job?  
Pinkie: oh yeah your right but what if it s a surprise party for what a great job that we have done Applejack: sugar I don t think the princess would do that would she Twi?  
Twilight: the letter said it is important and I m sorry Pinkie I don t think the princess would throw us a surprise party Rarity: well I for one hope we don t have to deal with anymore hideous creatures Rainbow: really Rarity?  
Rarity: I am a lady after al the five of them laugh Spike: your right Rarity and a lady shouldn t have to fight all of those beast Rarity: at least someone agrees with me she hugs spike as the train pulls up to the castle and the main six plus Spike start to walk up to the castle A guard stands at the gate as soon as he sees Twilight he runs up to her Guard 1: Princess Twilight Princess Celestia is in her chambers a waiting for you and your friends Twilight: thank you we will head there right away They all run to Celestia s chambers to find Princess Luna and Princess Celestia waiting for them with worried looks on their faces then they both see Twilight and her friends run up to them Twilight: Princess Luna, Princess Celestia I got the letter what s wrong?  
Celestia: I fear that he may be returning and stronger than ever we need you and your friends to use the elements of harmony once more Twilight: but who s coming Suddenly a fog starts to set as things start to float around as a deep dark chuckle appears out of nowhere slowly a shadow starts to appear on the throne the fog starts to lift to reveal Discord All: Discord?!  
Discord: chuckles yes I have return my little pony s and it s your turn to be gone they all gasp in fear? 


End file.
